Ron and Hermione
by doodleswriter357
Summary: It's the summer before the trio's 7th year, and Bill and Fleur's wedding. A cute fluffy oneshot that deals with Ron and Hermione getting together during this time.


**Disclaimer: No I don't own Harry Potter. If I did, why would I be writing what I want to happen in it, on a fanfiction website, when I could be writing the book.**

**A/N: How I think Ron and Hermione should get together.**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

It was the day of Bill and Fleur's wedding. Mrs. Weasley had everyone helping getting it ready for the past two weeks. Now the day had finally come. Everyone was nervous, but no one was more nervous than Fleur. She was very beautiful in her floor-length pure-white dress, but her face was pale, and she was shaking. Mrs. Weasley was trying to comfort her, but nothing was working.

Meanwhile, somewhere up in the house, another girl was getting ready. Ginny was supposed to have picked out which of the three bridesmaids dresses she wanted to wear, but had forgotten about it until now. Hermione was in her room, to judge the dresses. The first one was "Awful!!!!! This is the most disgusting dress I've ever seen in my life!!!" Ginny wailed. The dress was gold, but was so covered with ribbons and bows that it looked very gaudy.

"Yeah, that one is a little over the top," Hermione said while trying to contain her laughter.

"Ha, ha." Ginny said dryly. "Where on earth did Fleur find this?!"

"Okay, next one." Ginny pulled on the next dress. If the first one was babyish, this one was very mature. Too mature. The neckline dropped very low, and the skirt barely covered Ginny's thighs.

"Well, if you were about 10 years older, that dress would be perfect!"

"If the next one is even worse, I'm going to end up wearing the frilly one!!!" Ginny wailed. With trepidation, she pulled on the last one.

When she had straightened it out, Hermione's mouth dropped. This dress was drop-dead gorgeous. It clung to Ginny's curves, giving her an older look, but at the same time, she looked innocent. The neckline was just the right length, and the skirt billowed out when she turned. It was simple, but pretty just the same. When Ginny saw herself in the mirror, she knew this was the perfect dress.

Just then, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Ginny said, without taking her eyes off her reflection. Ron and Harry walked in. Harry's jaw dropped when he saw how Ginny looked, but Ron, being Ron, didn't notice, and said,

"Mom's going frantic. You lot better get down there quick."

"If she's so frantic, why aren't you down there?" Ginny shot back."

"Because she sent me up here to get you! What do ya think?"

"Actually I think you are a brainless oaf, but go away. Hermione still has to get dressed." Ginny turned away, but not soon enough to see her brother turn slightly red at the mention of Hermione getting dressed. He and Harry left, and Hermione quickly slipped on a pretty purple dress. Ginny turned around and said,

"In that dress, Ron will be drooling over you!"

"Oh shut up."

The wedding went pretty uneventful. At the end, Fred and George sang a song that they had rehearsed about marriage, but all the bad things about marriage, such as fights, kids, and mid-life crisis. Later was the reception. At one point, Mrs. Weasley asked Ron and Hermione to move a bench out of the way of the dancing area. As they were lugging it out of the way, Hermione caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye.

It was the moon. It was completely full and sitting just over the trees. What was spectacular about it was the size. It was very big. Hermione leaned over to get a better look, and accidentally dropped the bench on Ron's foot without noticing. She didn't hear his muffled gasp of pain either. However she told him,

"Come over here, and look at the moon."

They walked, (or in Ron's case, limped), over, and perched on a rail to look at the moon.

"Wow!"

"You can say that again!"

Ron glanced over at in the moonlight that it almost hurt.

"Hey, Hermione. She was gazing at the moon. She looked so pretty Hermione?"

"Yeah?"

"You know how we're going on this life or death mission in a couple days?"

"Yeah, thanks for reminding me."

"Well, we could die, and just in case, um..."

With that, Ron leaned over, and kissed Hermione on the lips. As soon as he did he was glad he did, at the same time, wishing that he hadn't. He couldn't read the expression on Hermione's face. Then she said,

"Well, it took you long enough!"

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

**A/N: Well? Like it? Hate it? Please review, and no flames. **


End file.
